Jueves 11 de Marzo, un día especial
by Hideko Hyuga
Summary: Song-fic; One-shot "Si fuera mas guapa y un poco mas lista, si fuera especial, si fuera de revista, tendria el valor, de cruzar el vagon y preguntarte quien eres" NEJITEN.


****

Konishiwa!!

**Aquí como siempre vuelvo con un one-shot para ustedes, ya encontré este mismo fick como Sasusaku, y también como Naruhina… así que escribo el fick como Nejiten antes de que me ganen ¬¬**

**Espero les guste n_n**

* * *

"_**Jueves 11 de Marzo"**_

Como siempre, estoy frente al espejo viendo mi atuendo. Lamentablemente mis intentos de que me notes han sido en vano.

_Si fuera más guapa y un poco más lista_

_si fuera especial, si fuera de revista_

_tendría el valor, de cruzar el vagón_

_y preguntarte quien eres._

Una falda a mitad del muslo, una blusa de manga corta pegada a mi cuero, y hoy… hoy llevo mi pelo en dos chonguitos, como las orejas de un oso panda. Espero que con esto y me notes.

Ahí estas, parado del otro lado del vagón… y yo… yo sentada en una posición para verte claramente.

_Te sientas enfrente_

_y ni te imaginas,_

_que llevo por ti mi falda más bonita,_

_y al verte lanzar un bostezo al cristal_

_se inundan mis pupilas._

Y entonces… me ves claramente, con esos hermosos ojos, esos ojos que opacan a la misma luna llena.

Aparto mi cara de la tuya, más mis ojos siguen viéndote. Suspiras al cristal, empañándolo con tu aliento. Oigo tu respiración, la cual no sé porque, pero me hace sentir impotente.

_De pronto me miras_

_te miro y suspiras_

_yo cierro los ojos_

_tu apartas la vista_

_apenas respiro_

_me hago pequeñita_

_y me pongo a temblar_

Debo admitirlo… llevo días, NO… semanas viéndote, y es que no puedo evitarlo, me cautivaste con tu presencia y… _mirada._

_Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes_

_como las golondrinas del poema de Becker_

_de estación a estación de frente tu y yo_

_ahí viene el silencio_

Elevo la mirada ya calmada, pero mi cara sigue roja… ¿Qué tan difícil es verte a los ojos… si cada vez que lo hago me siento mal?

Y se repite lo mismo… me miras, te miro, aparto la vista y oigo un suspiro tuyo.

_De pronto me miras_

_te miro y suspiras_

_yo cierro los ojos_

_tu apartas la vista_

_apenas respiro_

_me hago pequeñita_

_y me pongo a temblar_

En todos esos días te vigilo, algunas veces me siento más aliviada, porque vas con un amigo, y gracias a ello se tu nombre…

-Ne-neji…- tartamudeo sin pensar. ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡¿Qué eh hecho?! ¡Ahora estas viéndome fijamente algo sorprendido! Has de pensar que soy una tanta.

_Y entonces ocurre_

_despiertan mis labios_

_pronuncian tu nombre tartamudeando_

_supongo que piensas que chica más tonta_

_y me quiero morir_

Cierro los ojos desesperadamente buscando una forma de calmarme…

-No te conozco, y te extraño- escucho frente a mi…

Lentamente abro los ojos y te veo, tu cuerpo, tu cara, tus ojos, _tus labios…_

Y ahora pienso que si valió la pena todo esto, porque cada mañana tomo este tren para estar contigo.

_Pero el tiempo se para_

_y te acercas diciendo_

"_yo no te conozco y ya te echaba de menos"_

_cada mañana rechazo el directo y elijo este tren_

Hoy, _Jueves 11 de Marzo_ lo siento especial, al estar tu a mi lado.

Me tomas de la mano, sin dejar de posar tus ojos color de luna en mis ojos chocolates.

Entramos a un túnel, y, aunque la luz este apagada, sé que me sigues mirando.

_Y ya estamos llegando_

_mi vida a cambia_

_un día especial este 11 de marzo_

_me tomas la mano llegamos a un túnel_

_que apaga la luz_

Siento tu mano en mi mejilla, los murmullos de la gante a mí alrededor, pero eso no me importa… _lo que me importa eres tu…_

Con mí mano libre acaricio tu cara bajo la oscuridad del túnel. Tomo valor de no-sé-donde, me acerco a tus labios y los beso. Mientras siento como pones una mano en mi cintura, y con la otra no dejas de acariciar mi mejilla, yo pongo mis brazos alrededor de tu cuello.

_Te encuentro la cara_

_gracias a mi manos_

_me vuelvo valiente_

_y te beso en los labios_

_dices que me quieres_

_y yo te regalo el ultimo soplo de mi corazón_

-Te quiero- escucho que me dices entre besos.

Por falta de aire nos separamos, y veo tu cara claramente, _salimos del túnel…_

El tren para, ambos bajamos agarrados de la mano. Recargo mi cabeza en tu hombro, y pasas tu mano de la mía a mi cintura de nuevo.

Vuelvo a repetir, _"Este Jueves 11 de Marzo es el más especial de mi vida"_

**

* * *

**

**Kyaaaa!!**

**No se ustedes pero a mi me encanto n.n**

**Espero sus reviis**

**Y repito, ya encontré este fick como Sasusaku escrito por:**

_**ChileewiitaahxDD**_

**Y por:**

_**Nahomi-hime-chan**_

**Y el Naruhina lo encontré hecho por:**

_**sakura-harun0**_

**Y yo **_**Valerii Hyuga**_** acabo de escribirlo en Nejiten n.n**

**Pasen a leer los otros, que a mi me encantaron**

**Sayo!!**


End file.
